The Challenger
by The Thing in the Cave
Summary: My 100 themes challenge attempt. Not a series of random drabbles. Some Kevin/Gwen, considering Ben/Julie. 1/100 Finished. Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

I know it's been done a million times before, but I'm bored and on vacation. So, for the 100 themes challenge, I'm doing a Ben 10 fic. But it's an ongoing plot! =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Louisiana, or French Fries. But Chrissy is mine.**

* * *

"Ben, isn't that the new kid at your school?"

Ben's gaze drifted in the direction Gwen's finger was pointing. Sure enough, slumping in a mesh chair with a bag of McDonalds fries was that freckled blonde girl he'd seen in math last Friday. "Yep, that's her."

"Well why don't you go say hi?" Kevin smirked. "She's kinda hot."

Both the Tennysons glared at him; Ben questioningly, Gwen menacingly. It still didn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Come on, Ben," said Gwen. "Let's go warn the poor girl before Kevin gets any ideas."

Ben stifled a laugh. "Agreed. Let's move."

"Hey!" Kevin shouted, pissed. But despite the obvious exclusion, Kevin took another sip of his soda and followed.

"Hi there..." Ben paused, wracking his brain for any name he heard around school.

She swallowed her last fry. "Chrissy," she finished for him in a light southern accent. "Chrissy Skye."

"I'm Ben." He held out his hand for her to shake. "And this is my cousin, Gwen."

Gwen shot Chrissy a warm smile before returning her attention to Kevin, who was getting suspiciously close to the girl's purse. _The thief_, she thought.

"I'm Kevin," said Kevin. "Welcome to Bellwood."

"Wow, people are a whole lot more open here than in Louisiana," she noticed, shaking Ben's hand. She then glanced up and Kevin and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder with a smirk. "And a whole lot nosier, too."

Kevin laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"Well, I better go," she excused herself, pushing in her chair. "It was nice talking to ya'l- I mean, you guys. See ya in school, Ben." She trotted off, only to slip in a puddle of Sprite on the dirty floor. She yelped and fell backwards and was caught by Ben just in time. She averted his eyes, and her face turned bright pink.

"My goodness, thank you," she gasped, sounding more and more southern by the minute. "I'm really sorry about that. I'm so clumsy, darn it!" She stepped in the puddle again while trying to regain her footing.

Gwen rushed over to help, but Kevin spotted something strange hit the floor beside Chrissy. He passed the three, ignoring them completely as Chrissy finally caught her balance, and picked the circular object up.

"Did you lose anything?" Gwen asked her, eyeing her open purse.

"I don't know," Chrissy admitted, rooting through it.

"Well tell me if there's anything missing."

Just as she finished saying that, Chrissy stopped dead. It was gone.

Kevin stood up and held out the Plumber's Badge at arms length. "I believe this belongs to you, Chrissy."

* * *

I might post Chapter 2 today. I definately starting it as soon as possible. ^_^


	2. Love

I would have had this up earlier, but yesterday my mom decided we would have a no-computer day. -.- Anyway, it's past, and I have Chapter 2. Love. And I have to say, I pretty much failed at capturing love in this.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force. Simple as that.**

* * *

"Oh, thank you," Chrissy sighed, snatching the badge from Kevin's hand. She resisted the urge to hide it from sight and run. _I have to calm down about this,_ she reminded herself. _It's not like they know what it is._

"We know what that is," Gwen pointed out, unfazed, as if she knew this would happen. She almost froze up. But how?

She giggled and shook her head. "Of course ya do. So, what is it?"

"It's a Plumber's Badge," Ben replied.

"A Plumber what?"

Kevin crossed his arms. "We're not idiots. You, or one of your relatives, is obviously a Plumber."

"I'm sorry, but no one in my family unclogs toilets for a living," she said, her voice shaking. She wasn't even trying to cover up the accent anymore.

"The other kind!" Kevin growled.

Gwen sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look, just tell us where you got that, and we'll drop the subject."

"Alright, alright, I admit it," Chrissy gave in, "the badge was my father's. He gave it to me a few weeks ago when he told me about the real family business. But how do ya'll know about them?"

"Our Grandpa was one," Ben replied.

"Wait, ya'll can't be..."

"Ben and I are cousins," Gwen explained. "Kevin's not related to us."

Kevin snorted. "And I'm pretty happy about it."

"Why? Because you and Gwen can _marry _without worrying about deformed children?"

That got him. Kevin lashed out and grabbed a very frightened Ben by the jacket. "That's it Tennyson, I outta-"

"Woah, slow down there," Gwen tugged on his free arm. "Kevin, let Ben go. Ben, shut up."

"I'll take that as an 'I totally agree with everything you said,'" Ben said as soon as Kevin loosened his grip. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her fists, doing everything she could to avoid summoning mana to her hands. Kevin looked like he wanted to punch his lights out.

They all heard some muffled chortling in the corner. They looked and there was Chrissy, one hand over her mouth, the other one gripping the chair so hard that her knuckles turned white. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"What," Kevin grunted, itching to hit someone.

"Ya'll are hilarious," she chuckled. "Please, keep goin'."

"Come on, lovebirds," said Ben. "I thought we would catch a movie today."

"Who ya callin' a lovebird, lovebird," Kevin retorted.

"If this is about Julie, I admit, I love her!" he replied in a harsh whisper. "But at least I'm open about it. When are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know!" he hissed back. "Probably when all this DNAlien crap is over."

"Speaking of DNAliens," Gwen cut in, "Chrissy, have you ever seen an alien, or have you just heard about them?"

"My dad has a disembodied alien arm at his house, if that counts," she said. "But a live one? No."

"So you wouldn't know if there was a bunch of tan and black aliens with their brains showing in Louisiana?"

"I wouldn't have a clue."

Gwen sighed, as if this all had turned into a lost cause. "Well, if you need us, you know where to get us," she said, truly disappointed. "Ben's number is in the school directory. Our last name is Tennyson. Come on, guys, let's go."

She turned around to leave, but stopped after a few steps. Her head shot up, and she shifted into a better stance. For battle.

"Never mind, we're staying," she announced. "'Cause we've got company."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Up next is Light!


End file.
